Gate 17
by DetLindSLAY
Summary: Erin's been offered a position to work for a special task force. She accepts the position, but still hasn't told Jay how she feels about him. Now they're at the airport, with just moments left to lay it all out in the open. Will they finally confess their love for one another? One-shot (maybe).


**A/N: I thought I would upload another one-shot for you guys, seeing as how you all REALLY enjoyed my first Linstead fic. I am so glad to see that I got so many positive reviews, by the way. Like that one, I also wrote this one a long, long time ago. Well, not that long, but it seems that way. I wrote this back when Erin was offered the job to work at the task force back in, what was it, episode six? So, before she had even decided to go, I had written this. At the time, I had thought the task force would be in like New York or DC or something, so I just went with it. This is fanfiction after all- it doesn't have to be exactly like the show, so just roll with it, with me. XD This one-shot, is not connected to "He's My Son" in any way, just so there's no confusion.**

 **So, what exactly would have happened if the task force wasn't in Chicago and Erin decided to go before she and Jay had a chance to say how they felt about each other?**

* * *

"This is it." Jay said, handing the last bag back to Erin. "Gate 17."

"Yeah..." She said, taking it all in.

"Hey..." Jay said, grabbing her attention. She was in a daze, trying to say goodbye to the place she had called home for her whole life. "You're gonna do great."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." She joked. "It's just hard... saying goodbye."

"Yeah, but you're not leaving forever. You'll be back. Christmas, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, so, no worries. This task force doesn't stand a chance against you." Erin smiled. "All you gotta do is get on that plane." He assured her.

"This is the last call for flight 282 to New York." They heard, among the bustle of strangers around them.

"Okay... here goes." Erin forced a smile before turning to walk away. Jay stood there, watching every step she took. Each one killing him more than the last. He had to do something. He had to. The girl he loved was walking out of his life and all he could do was stand there. He couldn't let her get away without letting her know how he felt. But he couldn't find the strength to move. Just kiss the girl, Jay!

"Erin!" He finally called to her. She turned around, surprised. He smiled and took courageous steps toward her. With each step, the noise around him seemed to drown out. All that mattered was him and Erin. Time was moving only for them. But when he finally reached her, his heart dropped. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't see his old partner. He saw before him a girl who was ready to take on the world- to make a difference. He wanted more than anything to be with the girl he had potential with, but he couldn't do that to the girl who had bigger things planned. His chances of being with her, he realized, were gone. So, he put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "... Good luck."

"Thank you." She smiled, looking back at the dwindling line at her gate. "I gotta go, Jay."

"Yeah, I know you do." He said, forcing a smile. She punched him in the shoulder, a smile on her face, and turned to leave. She reached the gate, handed over her boarding pass and, in the blink of an eye, was gone. Jay's head lowered, wanting to cry, but not wanting it to show. He looked up again to see she really was gone. It had finally happened. He sighed, not wanting to move from his spot. "See you at Christmas." He whispered. He didn't know how he did it, but he finally found the courage to walk away and disappear into the crowd.

Once he was gone, Erin came running back from the jet way, realizing she was letting Jay get away without telling him how she felt. "Jay!" She called out to him. She looked frantically, but couldn't find him. He was gone. Her heart had shattered.

"Ma'am." The lady working the gate had called to Erin. "The flight is about to take off. Are you boarding or not?"

Erin looked at the vast sea of people, none of them were whom she wanted to see. "... Yeah." She replied. Taking another moment, she took one last look at what was around her. "See you at Christmas." She whispered. Without another word, Erin had left Chicago behind.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is REALLY short, but I hope you'll forgive me for it. I just wanted to give you guys a little taste of some Linstead while I work on... dun, dun, dun THE PREQUEL to "He's My Son". You guys liked it so much, that I didn't want to disappoint. I am working on the story for you guys, and I hope to get it up soon. But I wanted to ask you guys, would you rather see the prequel as one LONG story, like the first one, or see it in moderately sized chapters over time? I don't mind doing either, but I'd like to see if I can get a general consensus on the idea. Let me know what you thought of this one-shot. I know it didn't exactly have a happy ending, but at least they'll always love each other? (I don't know, this story literally came to me in a dream, what can I say?) Do you want to see a short sequel to this? (As if I have to ask). Linstead Christmas? ;) #Christead?**


End file.
